The Burden of Love Eternal
by bewareofartists
Summary: Cathal's previous love Mary re-enters his life and he is left to deal with his residual feelings and mistakes. (This is meant to fit into the movie as extra scenes, it will not change the outcome of the story.)


A pretty young woman ventures hesitantly into the parking lot Cathal and Fred now call home, her blonde curls bouncing as she walks. She looks around quickly and when she doesn't find what she's looking for, she walks up to Fred.

"Hello, is Cathal around?" she smiles, fixing the collar of her coat.

"That depends, are you one of his druggie friends?"

"Do I look like a druggie? I'm an old friend of his" She continues to smile while Fred wonders what she could mean by 'old friend'.

"Oh, he went to get some coffee, he should be back soon." Fred says politely, he is happy to see a friend of Cathal's that seems to be normal. Mary nods her head and shifts awkwardly.

"Ok, you live around here?"

"Just there" Fred points to and old Chevy. Parked across the car park.

"So you guys are neighbors in a way"

"I suppose you could say that" Cathal comes running toward them with two coffees in his hands.

"Mary? What'd you doin' here?" He says, surprised.

"I came to see you, see how you are"

"I'm good love, I'm good." He smiles a big toothy grin and hands a cup to Fred.

"Still doing drugs?"

"No, no I'm done with it, ask Fred." He says and nods to Fred to help him out. Fred stays silent.

"Cathal." Mary says, she could always tell when he was lying.

"Just smoke a bit of pot, nothing else" He says, his smile never faltering.

"Cathal, don't lie to me."

"Alright, I smoke heroin sometimes." He says hesitantly, he looks down and scuffs his feet on the pavement like a small child, embarrassed.

"Jesus Christ" Mary exclaims. She takes a few steps back and puts her hands on her head in frustration. She can barely digest this new person, standing in front of her. Cathal lurches forward, he wants so badly to reach out and touch her, hold her. He wants to tell her everything will be alright, but he can't, because it's not and they both know it.

"But I only smoke it, never inject. I don't do that stuff Mary." He almost begs.

"Oh because that's so much better." She says sarcastically. They stand in silence for a moment, Mary letting Cathal's words weigh down on her spirit.

"Wanna see my car?" Cathal finally asks, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He can't let her go home angry with him. Mary only nods.

"Ok. Ok gimmie a second to tidy up a bit. Talk to Fred, have you met Fred?"

"Not formally. Hello Fred" She says turning to Fred and smiling her most polite smile.

"Hello Mary" he nods and smiles back out of courtesy.

"Fred lives in his car too." Cathal's smile has returned and so has the pep and excitement he always carries.  
"Does he now?" Mary purses her lips and nods knowingly at Fred. A small joke between the two.

"He fixes clocks too, he's proper good, though." Cathal is talking a thousand miles an hour as always.

"Cathal, go tidy your car" Mary instructs.

"Right." Cathal runs to his car and begins to tidy, talking gibberish all the while. Mary and Fred stand in awkward silence, smiling and nodding every so often until Cathal sprints back to the pair. He wraps his arms around Mary's waist and rests his chin in her shoulder. She is brought back to another time he did this. In her memory, she smiles and softly caresses his hands and he smiles and places a light kiss on her cheek. Only memories though because her reaction is different this time. She instinctively smiles but catches herself, she reminds herself that although it is Cathal, it is not the same man she once fell in love with. As this realization washes over her, the smile fades. She exhales and leans back into his embrace, savoring the memory if nothing else. He is none the wiser however and whispers in her ear. " Ready?" She nods and allows Cathal to lead her to his car. He swings the doors and drums his fingers on the car top. "This is it, it's a bit messy, sorry. If I had known you'd be here today I would have cleaned it out better."

"It's alright." She says faking a smile. It was not alright. His version of tidying was to throw all of the trash he had lying around (which was a lot) into the back seat and very poorly hide his baggies under his mess of clothes.

"So this is it. Whatd'ya think?" Cathal bounces up and down on his toes like a child watching the trapeze artists at the circus. Mary only nods again. Cathal jumps into the driver seat and shuts his door. Mary peeks her head in through the passenger window while Cathal pats the seat next to him. Mary slides in and Cathal reaches across her to shut her door. He spins around, shuffling things in his back seat. He eventually produces his last bit of bud and some paper. She watches in silence while he rolls himself a spliff. He takes a few drags and stares at her. She had switched her gaze, her eyes are fixed straight ahead. "Want some?" Cathal offers.

"You know I don't." her gaze doesn't waver.

"Alright, just thought I'd be polite." They sit in silence, the air permeated by words unsaid. "I'm glad you're here." Cathal tries to break the silence.

"I know you are. You're being good aren't you, Cathal?" She finally turns to look at him. He flashes her a cheeky grin before taking another drag.

"I'm always good." He exhales his words along with the smoke. Mary laughs out loud.

"That's a terrible lie."

"I'm always good when you're around." Cathal corrects himself, still smiling.

"I know that's the truth." Cathal pats her knee and his smile widens. "I'm starving."

"I got some stuff." Cathal turns and begins rooting around in his backseat again. She grabs his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Let's go get something." Mary says. When she sees Cathal's hesitation, she adds "My treat."

"No. I'm not letting you pay for anything I do."

"Cathal, I always pay for everything you do." Mary takes his hand. "Come on, we will invite your friend."


End file.
